goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Girl Kiss (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong VIII)
Voices * Howie Mandel - Brian * Selena Phillips - Princes * Kayla Phillips - Kayla Transcript VO (Brian)-Prepared for success. Howie Mandel-You are not prepared for success. The umbrellas are broken down when the rain keeps falling down. VO (Eric)-Contact us. We'll be on our way! Howie Mandel-No. It won't work. Superheroes don't appear. VO (Joey)-All of them are winners. Howie Mandel-None of them are winners. All of them are losers. Can't they both get them right? VO (Paul)-Mark your calendars. Howie Mandel-No. Don't mark your calendars. Everyday is Friday the 13th! VO (Eric)-Meet a target. Howie Mandel-No. Miss a target. You will never be a master archer! VO (Brian)-Get free Wi-Fi forever. Howie Mandel-There is no free Wi-Fi. We must only accept fees to $200 per day. Jack Paul-Alright. Today we will look at the-- Howie Mandel-Hey! Is this a slideshow? Jack Paul-Oh my goodness! VO (Julie)-Expect the unexpected. Broken down car. Selena Phillips-No. Expect the expected. Fixed up car. VO (Princess)-Keep your property safe. Kayla Phillips-No. Keep your property open. Think about every person who needed money. VO (Professor)-You are richer than you think. Selena Phillips-No. You are broker than you think. It's impossible for you to gain too much money! VO (Brian)-Tip of the iceberg? See the bigger picture. *an image of the arrow is seen pointing at the iceberg below the water when the title "TITANIC" is shown underwater* Kayla Phillips-Isn't this supposed to be the Titanic movie? VO (Eric)-Phones off! Movie's starting! Selena Phillips-No. Keep your phones on. There are subtitles in this theater! VO (Eric, again)-This is a bad quality product. Kayla Phillips-No. This is a good quality product. VO (Brian)-Quality rejected. Selena Phillips-No. Quality approved. I really want to buy this product right away. Joey-How to pay medical bills you simply can't afford? Kayla Phillips-You can't afford anything either at this time, not even Afrin, or maybe Nexium the Purple Pill. VO (Eric)-Nexium the Purple Pill. Selena Phillips-No. Afrin the Green Pill. I am not being able to have Nexium anymore. VO (Paul)-Feeling helpless? Kayla Phillips-No. Feeling determined? You can go back home with a boat. VO (Brian)-Increase your profits. Selena Phillips-No. Decrease your profits. You will lose all your money. Jack Paul-This contract is so stupid! Kayla Phillips-No. This contract is so awesome! I will approve it! There is no way you can talk back to Jack Paul! *hits a business friendly woman out of the way* Selena Phillips-That's not very nice! Why would you do that to a girl? Kayla Phillips-But you said this contract is so awesome! Selena Phillips-No, it isn't! Kayla Phillips-Yeah, it is! As for any result of your stupid contract, I'm approving the best you've ever made. Howie Mandel will be here any minute. Selena Phillips-Why does this happen to you? This doesn't look better as your awesome contract! It's not good for… *both look at their eyes for her defendness* Hey…it is. It really is. As for your comeuppance, this contract will be fixed forever and ever! *she and Kayla kiss* (the girls faint as Jack Paul looks at the contract, it is ripping apart backwards) (the duct tape shows up next to Jack Paul, and tapes the contract) Jack Paul-Oh no, what have you done? *Howie Mandel rushes on in* Howie Mandel-'HOW FREAKING DARE YOU MADE THE GIRLS SAY THAT?? I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT!! AND YOU HAVE FIXED THE CONTRACT WITH DUCT TAPE!!' Jack Paul-Thanks a lot, Howie. You've ruined the video! Howie Mandel-I didn't ruin my own video. Okay, let's break for lunch. Jack Paul-Where I else? You said I'd never ask. *an image of the restaurant Chez Monyou is shown* Professor (with voice echoing)-CHEZ MONYOU!!! Howie Mandel-Oh Sphincter! (How Is Howie Impossible That This Contract is Awesome When Jack Paul Fixed It?) Gallery Tme5_screenshot19.jpg|Don't Mark Your Calendars (If It's Friday the 13th) Tme5_screenshot18.jpg|Miss a Target (If You're Not a Master Archer) Tme5_screenshot35.jpg|Kicked Out of the Slideshow by Howie Mandel Tme5_screenshot27.jpg|Quality Approved (If It's Not Rejected, It's a Joke) Tme5_screenshot14.jpg|Jack Paul Ruined Howie Mandel's Video By Fixing the Contract with Duct Tape Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos Category:Kissing Scenes